Benjamin
" I do not seek glory and I don't want to be worshipped" " Then what is it that you want? " " I only want peace for my people" - Benjamin telling why he keeps fighting. Benjamin is one of the survivor of the first generation of Nephilim and among the strongest of them, since he is a Guardian sired by Samyaza, the Chief Grigori. Benjamin gathered as many Nephilims as possible to fight against their angelic uncles and against Ash and the Destroyers. Biography Early Life Benjamin was one of the Nephilim sired by the Grigori and he was among the oldest Nephilims: sired by Samyaza, Benjamin quickly showed a great power and as such he was trained by his father. Benjamin quickly became a very powerful warrior, but he was forced to survive on his own, much like his cousins. The Deluge Forming The Winged Personality Phisycal Appearence Benjamin is a very tall and very handsome young man with a lean, muscular build. He has dark blond hair that is slightly curly, pale white skin, and large, deep-set blue eyes. He dresses in a trendy fashion, favoring designer jeans, cardigans, v-necks in shades of white, blue, and black, and black leather jackets with boots. Powers and Abilities Benjamin is described by many as one of the most powerful and dangerous Nephilim of his generation, since he was sired by the most powerful Grigori and he has also 6000 years of experience at his back, making him even more dangerous than what he already is. Powers * 'High Tier Angelic Powers -' Benjamin is much more powerful than most Nephilims, since he is sired by the Chief Grigory and this granted him enough power to fight even against Ash and Dracula, despite the fact that both of them are far more powerful than him. Benjamin is considered by many one of the strongest Nephilims, since he is very powerful and his advanced age allowed him to fight against many powerful foes with ease. ** 'Reality Warping -' Benjamin is capable to affect the reality around himself and change it as he likes, making him very dangerous: Benjamin can use this power to destroy or create new things, but if he uses this ability too much ot will drain him completely of his powers. ** 'Angelic Smite -' As the son of a Middle Angel, Benjamin is capable to smite powerful foes and defeat them with ease, showing that he is capable to smite even some Half Breeds like Wesens and Zergs. * 'Super Strength -' Benjamin is much stronger than regular Nephilim and he can overpower even foes as powerful as Heretics or Asmodai, showing an immens level of strength. After weaking Dracula, Benjamin fought against him and he was strong and skilled enough to be a serious threat for the son of Cain, showing once again how much dangerous he really is. * 'Super Speed -' Benjamin is much faster than his fellow siblings, allowing him to match even a weaken Dracula, however Benjamin was still slower than his foe. When Benjamin used his full speed, he was capable to fight even against Ash on equal grounds, moving fast enough that he could not get his attacks. * 'Super Agility -' Benjamin is much more agile than what many would expect, due to his size: Benjamin showed to be capable to jump great distances with ease and he also showed that his agility is great enough to surpass that of many Angels, with only First Sphere Angels capable to match him and Archangels as the only ones capable to surpass him. ** 'Super Reflexes -' Benjamin has incredible reflexes that allows him to avoid and dodge many attacks, even those of a weakened Dracula just fine. * 'Super Durability -' As a mature Nephilim sired by a Chief Middle Angel, Benjamin is very powerful and he can take blows from many powerful opponents, even beings as powerful as Ash and Dracula, showing an immense level of durability. Benjamin's body can also take attacks of Cambions sired by Greater Demons, except those sired by Archdemons. * 'Super Stamina -' As a mature Nephilim, Benjamin is immune to human needs such as water, food or sleeping. * 'Wings Manifestation -' Benjamin can show a couple of black feathered wings that carry some special powers, others than granting him the ability to fly. ** 'Dimensional Travel -' Benjamin can use his wings to travel from different realms and places. ** 'Wings Blow -' ' '''Benjamin can use his wings to knock his enemies unconsciouss. ** '''Wings Blast -' Benjamin can climb his wings and produce a blast that will send people and objects miles away, as it did with Ash. ** 'Wings Blade -' Benjamin can also use his wings as blades if he moves them fast enough, allowing him to cut even beings as powerful as Dracula. ** 'Wings Shield -' Benjamin can also use his wings as a shield against bullets and other metals, becoming harder to defeat. * 'Advanced Holy White Light -' Benjamin can conjure a powerful blast of White Light and infuse it with his Benefic powers, forming the Holy White Light: this blast of energy is so powerful that it can easily obliterate many Demons and Darklings and even some Half Breeds sired by these species, demostrating how much dangerous it is. Benjamin is also capable to use this power to damage Great Old Ones, but he still cannot kill them. Abilities * 'Master Martial Arts -' Benjamin is highly trained into martial arts and this allowed him to fight and defeat even beings as powerful as Ash and Dracula, however he was forced to weaken Ash a little before faicing him, while Dracula was not at full strength when they met. Benjamin great ability with Martial Arts, along with his advanced powers, made him one of the most dangerous warriors among Nephilims and even First Sphere Angels such as Cherubim and Seraphim are very aware that he is a very skilled warrior. * 'Master Weaponary -' Benjamin is very skilled into using his sword against his foes, as he has been seen fighting with it Dracula's Twin Blades and Ash's Devil Arm, even if the latter was capable to best him in the end. Weaknesses Harming, Weaking, Banishing and Trapping Beings * 'Common Half Breeds -' Half Breeds sired by common Angels, Demons, etc cannot defeat Benjamin, but they can cause some damage to him. A vast amount of them can kill Benjamin, but only if he is much weaker than normally. Items * 'Magic -' Magic can still affect Benjamin and weaken him more than his father, due to his human heritage. * 'Mortality -' Despite his immense power, Benjamin is still mortal and he has some human weaknesses, such as being affected by magic much more than his angelic uncles. Killing or Destroying Beings * 'Messiah -' Even a child Messiah is strong enough to kill Benjamin immediately. * 'Chosen Ones -' Any of the Chosen Ones could defeat Benjamin with ease, since even the weakest of them are as strong as a Primordial Species. * 'Primordial Species Level Entities -' Any creature as strong as Primordial Species can effortlessly kill Benjamin, but he can hold his own for a while. * 'Dracula -' Dracula is much more powerful than Benjamin, who was forced to create a curse to drain him of blood to weaken him enough so that he could face him. Items * 'Higher Magical Weapons -' Weapons as strong as those of First Sphere Angels are capable to kill Benjamin, but he can hold his own for a while. Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Nephilims Category:Angels Category:Guardian Category:Grigori